This project is designed to investigate the behavior of individual neurons in the primate motor cortex during the production of spontaneous or conditioned limb movements in awake, minimally restrained animals. Long term chronic recordings from single motor cortex neurons are obtained with special microelectrodes. The location and coding properties of cortical neurons as they relate to various types of limb movement are being investigated.